odds ones out
by Lamelameusername
Summary: Red x has had some bad relationships recently. WHat happens when he thinks he loves a titan? Will his heart be broken again? * I suck at summeries, Just read the thing.* Rated for 'sexual content'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own…. Nothing. Not the Titans, not the car, not the music. Nada.**

**A note from the author: I will be updating all of my stories at least once by the end of the week, FYI. This is a newer story I am writing just to get back into the gist of writing again. (also in case you were wondering, nano is smaller than mico, and phallus is another word for penis.)**

**Chapter one**

"I, I'm driving black on black, Just got my license back, I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track…" Jason sung along with the booming stereo of his newly restored 1965 red mustang convertible. "I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight…" he was driving fast, far above the legal limit, but in all honesty, he didn't give a damn. He had taken a short trip out to the country to see an old girlfriend; it was nice, until he walked in on her and her so called cousin having sex. That was only twenty minutes ago. He was by far ready to get back to the city.

"I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run, Your mom don't know that you were missing…" He was mad, but he continuously told himself he wasn't. But there was that twinge in the back of his mind going, _'then why are we listening to nickleback. You only listen to this band when you are angry.' _"She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing Screamin', No, we're never gonna quit, Ain't nothing wrong with it…"

His cell phone started ringing and he turned down the volume and picked it up. "Yo," He said to the man on the other end.

"Hey, Bro, you still out in the country?" A young man's voice came from the other end.

"Nah, man, I'm about an hour out from Jump." He replied looking around for a sign that would tell him which road to take.

"What happened, Bro?"

"I Dumped her, she's too clingy." Jason said plainly.

"Right, that's why animals is blasting in your car."

"I forgot about your 'advanced hearing', Did you bug my car?" Jason asked.

"Of course not, By the way, you have a map in your glove box,"

"Why would I need a map?"

"Because you already passed your turn."

"Dammit, Ricky." He whispered closing the phone and pulling over. He pulled the glove box opened and pulled out the map and Ricky's bug, (equipped with Gps tracking.) He threw it out into the dirt and opened the map. _I should probably invest in a Gps…_

Raven threw a bus at mumbo with ease. He ducked, and rolled forward, and the bus moved directly over him and into the building behind him. "Raven! Be careful, we don't want that building to collapse!" Robin warned as he tossed out some disks intended to disable mumbo.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo exclaimed jumping up as he took off his hat. A plethora of bunnies came spilling out. Then upon landing he tossed out several exploding cards.

"I do not wish to harm the small furry mammals!" Starfire yelled as her hands glowed green.

"They aren't real star!" Cyborg replied blasting away at them. "Just don't hit the green one." He mumbled.

Beast boy dodged the explosive cards and jumped up on mumbo's head, then proceeded to turn into a hippo. And just like that the fight was over.

"That is the third villain today." Cyborg said as the stuffed bunnies ceased to attack him further. "Did someone call a meeting of the villains and say 'hey, let's all terrorize the city tomorrow!'?"

"No, laddie, but that would have been an excellent idea." Mad mod said now behind them. They turned, and stared at him for a moment.

_Next thing you know Red X will show up, and then Slade. _Raven thought to herself. "TITANS! GO!" Robin declared jumping into action, and with the speed of a snap another fight had begun.

As the sun set Jason stumbled into his 'small' two story loft. "Ricky? You home?" He called out. He flicked on the lights and scanned the living room.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said walking up the hallway with nothing more than a towel on.

"How much did that tracker chip cost ya?" Jason asked tossing his messenger bag on the table in the kitchen and then taking off his jacket and draping over a chair.

"A bout two hundred."

"Good."

"Good?"

" I tossed it out the window." Jason said, then he paused, "I am just remarking that it was good that it was nothing more than pocket change."

"No, Dude. Not two hundred dollars. Two hundred thousand."

"Oh. Well I'll pay you back."

"Damn straight you'll pay me back, Jason!"

"Do want it by the morning?"

"….. what did you have in mind." Ricky said with a sly smile.

" Brookshire Bank."

"And what do I need to do?"

"Kick back, relax, and enjoy the money."

"Cool Beans bro." Ricky said Sitting on the couch.

"Hey dude… can you like… put some pants on?"

"Ha! Pants are for the average man, not the eligible bachelor."

"Daisy dump you?" Jason asked, Ricky nodded a stern yes, "Congratulations."

"I feel so free."

"Yeah, she was a bitch." Jason said walking to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

"Yeah, then again, life is a bitch."

"True that." He chugged the beer and sauntered into his room. Changed into the Red x suit and sauntered back into the living room. "You think this thing is getting smaller?"

"What your Microphallus?" Ricky said with a laugh.

"Dude, if mine is a micro phallus, yours is a nanophallus."

Three hours later:

"Red x."

"Robin. Nice to see you again. Rumor has it your dead."

"Rumor has it wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Or anything, really.

Chapter 2

"Rumor has it wrong."

"I can see that." X said. He grinned. He could see the titans were tired and had no patience for him. "What's a matter kiddos? Miss nap time?" He said. He threw the bag of money over his shoulder, "Or just getting lazy?" he accused. Robin pulled some disks from his belt and threw them to X's feet. He easily dodged them and returned with a ribs shattering kick. Robin stumbled back as Cyborg shot a cannon blast and Starfire threw some poorly aimed starbolts. X dodged these as well quickly taking out their senders and then moved his attention to beast boy, his hair in particular.

He shot several sticky X's at him, messing with his 'do' and annoying him severely.

"Comon you lazy bums. I thought you would have missed me on my little vacation."


End file.
